This invention relates to retractable handles, and relates more particularly to a retractable handle control mechanism for release control of a retractable handle.
A bag truck is generally equipped with a retractable handle for steering control. This retractable handle is comprised of two sleeves fixedly fastened to the frame of the bag truck, two inner tubes joined by a transverse handgrip outside the sleeves and moved between the retracted position and the extended position, lock means for locking the inner tubes in the retracted position of the extended position, and control mechanism for unlocking the lock means for permitting the inner tubes to be moved between the retracted position and the extended position. FIG. 5 shows a retractable handle control mechanism according to the prior art. As illustrated, the mounting frame 31 which holds the sleeves 30 of the retractable handle, has an inside space, which receives two locating rods 33 and a traction cable 32 connected between the locating rods 33. The locating rods 33 are supported on a respective spring 34. The spring 34 forces the respective locating rod 33 into a respective locating hole on the respective sleeve 30 and a respective locating hole on the respective inner tube 35. A pedal 37 is installed in the frame of the bag truck and connected to the traction cable 32 by a spring link 36. When the pedal 37 is depressed, the traction cable 32 is driven by the spring link 36 to pull the locating rods 33 inwards from the locating holes of the inner tubes 35, and therefore the inner tubes 35 can be moved between the retracted position and the extended position. This structure of retractable handle control mechanism still has drawbacks. Because the spring link 36 is disposed on the outside, it tends to be damaged. Another drawback of this structure of retractable handle control mechanism is that the bag truck must be put in the standing position so that the pedal 37 can be conveniently operated by foot. Still another drawback of this structure of retractable handle is that the spring power of the spring link 36 will become weak with use. If the spring link 36 looses its spring power, it cannot be driven to pull the traction cable 32 effectively.